Sensing devices and systems continue to grow more elaborate, powerful, and ubiquitous. But, practical hurdles have hindered the commercialization and general use of systems employing sensing devices for floor surfaces. For example, sensing devices positioned on or under a floor covering may disrupt the smooth surface of the floor or provide obstacles or hazardous conditions for walkers and wheeled traffic. In addition, installing, positioning, powering, and monitoring such sensing devices has also presented challenges generally inhibiting the efficient, effective, and inexpensive use of sensing devices for floor surfaces.